The Homecoming Hangover
| season = 1 | number = 7 | image = 7.png | airdate = July 20, 2010 | writer = Tamar Laddy | director = Chris Grismer | previous = | next = }} " " is the 7th episode in Season 1 of Pretty Little Liars, airing July 13, 2010 - and the 7th episode overall. Synopsis Aria, Hanna and Spencer mistake Emily’s wounds for an attack by Toby, and quickly inform her of his sordid past with his stepsister Jenna Marshall to keep her from contacting him again. Later, still recovering from her head trauma, Emily awakes to find an surprise visitor: Jenna, who begins to threaten and grill her with questions about her stepbrother’s whereabouts. The girls, sans Emily, head toward the shed to hide Toby’s file that Hanna stole, but in a panic, Aria decides to throw it in the river instead moments before Emily finally gets through to their cell phones pleading not to destroy it. Aria begins to wrestle with the separation of her parents, further mitigated by their refusal to actually speak to each other and instead communicate through their kids. On top of all of this, she receives flowers from a surprise suitor – Sean, who admits to having fun with her at Homecoming once Hanna ditched him. Later, Aria reels from the sudden disappearance of Ezra, who by all counts has skipped town. Meanwhile, Hanna finds herself increasingly attracted to the geeky, different Lucas – and finally confides in Emily that she knows about her lip-lock with Maya, assuring her that it will stay just between them until she’s ready. Hanna encourages her to not let "A" intimidate them all. Spencer tries to repair her burgeoning relationship with Alex, who’s now been reduced to kitchen duty at the Hastings’ country club, until she discovers a nasty prank called The Bitch Board that he and some of the other club workers have created that pokes fun at the elitist members (which include Spencer as well as her sister, Melissa.) A day later, Emily discovers cops in front of the Cavanaugh house, with a shaken Jenna in tears – just as she receives a text from "A": "Thanks for getting Toby out of my way." Notes Featured Music *"Let Me Down Easy" by 2AM Club *"Wish You Well" by Katie Herzig *"Starting Now" by Ingrid Michaelson *"Siempre Tu" by Diego Boneta *"Icarus" by White Hinterland *"Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins Memorable Quotes *'Hanna': I really can't afford to take more field trips to the precinct. ---- *'Spencer': You stole sunglasses? From who? *'Hanna': Not from a person. From a store. God, I have some class. ---- *'Lucas': I didn't mean to invade your personal... skin. *'Hanna': It's okay. The leprosy cleared up. ---- *'Byron': I don't wanna leave. *'Ella': I don't want you to stay. ---- *'Hanna': I really can't afford to take more field trips to the precinct. ---- *'Pam': My daughter doesn't lie. *'Police Officer': Ma'am, everyone lies. ---- *'Spencer': You taking something for the pain? *'Emily': Yeah, but nothing that dulls my mother. ---- *'Aria': (to Byron) Are you moving out? Just tell me now. I don't wanna find out when I'm setting the table. ---- *'Jenna': I've kept quiet about a lot, Emily. The least you can do is get me that file. You owe me that much. ---- *'Spencer': The Devil has a name and it's Toby ---- *'A's text message to Emily': "Thanks for getting Toby out of my way." ---- How would you rate this episode? 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes